


You Belong With Me

by PigSlay



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat and Jade have been dating for a while, but Tori knows she's miserable, so when they get an assignment to sing a song about how they feel about someone, she decides to sing her feelings about Jade. How will this end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It Started

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Victorious. I wrote this for one of my friends when I was 16. It may not be the best 4 years later, but I like it so yeah. Also thoughts and flashbacks are in italics.

Cat and Jade have been dating for a while now (much to Tori’s disapproval). So long they probably don’t remember how they even got together, but Tori does.

 

It was 3 months ago…

 

Cat’s Sky Store obsession was back and Jade and Tori were trying to stop her, so they all three met up at Tori’s house to discuss it.

_“Hey Cat,” Tori started._

_“Why am I here again?” Cat asked. “I need to be home when they deliver the world’s best recorder pillow.”_

_“We’re here,” Tori continued. “For that very reason.” She looked at her to make sure she was still listening. “Listen, Cat, you NEED to stop buying weird things at Sky Sto-”_

_“But they fit my personality!” she interrupted._

_“No arguments here,” Jade said._

_“Hey, Jade, come here,” Cat directed._

_“No, I’m good,” Jade replied, although Tori could see something in her eyes that said something different._

_See, by now Jade had broken up with Beck and Tori was noticing signs she had a crush on Cat, but would never admit it._

_“Oh, come on Jade,” Cat insisted. “I just wanna show you something.”_

_“I don’t want to see what you got at Sky St- okay, fine.” She walked over and looked at what Cat had bought, or at least she tried to, but instead Cat started kissing her. “W-what was that for?” She was shocked. The girl she’d been crushing on just kissed her._

_Cat grinned. A weird beeping noise was coming from her orange bracelet with heart-shaped beads. “It’s the world’s greatest love-detector bracelet.”_

_Both Jade and Tori were shocked, but they were 2 different types of shock. For Jade, it was the shock that the person who she liked liked her back. For Tori though, it was the shock that the person she loved would never like her back._

_“I gotta go,” Tori said and left them alone to keep kissing._

It had been 3 months since then and they were still together, but Tori knew it was a mistake. The only good thing that came out of it was, somehow, Jade had gotten Cat to quit Sky Store.

 

They were in the lunchroom, sitting where they usually did in their little group. Cat and Jade were kissing like there was no tomorrow, leaving Tori with an angry look on her face.

 

“Hot,” Rex said. “Get out your camera, fool, there’s some hot lesbian kissing going on.”

 

“Rex!” Robbie yelled.

 

Jade stopped kissing Cat and went over to the puppet known as Rex and wrestled him out of Robbie’s hand.

 

“You hit me, I’ll sue,” Rex said.

 

“Bring it,” Jade threatened. She then started whacking him and ripping him up in every single place possible. After she was done destroying him, she gave him back to Robbie.

 

“Rex?” Robbie asked, hoping he was okay.

 

“Uh… Uh… I’ll never question Jade again,” he stuttered.

 

Jade was satisfied. Tori offered a high five, which she accepted.

 

_Well,_ Tori thought. _I guess high fives are the closest I’ll ever get to kissing you for a while, so I’ll take it if I can._

“Yay Jade,” Cat clapped, then went in to kiss her again.

 

“Umm… this is fun and all, but can we stop kissing for a moment?” Jade asked.

 

“WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?” Cat complained, suddenly offended.

 

Jade sighed. This had been happening a lot lately. It felt as if every time Jade said something, Cat was suddenly offended. Like just last night…

 

Jade had called Cat to see if she wanted to hang out with her and Tori at Inside Out Burger. “Hi Valentine.”

_“Hey We…We…Hey Jade,” Cat replied._

_“You want to go with me and Tori to inside out Burger?” she asked, surprisingly sweet._

_“WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS INVITING HER ON OUR DATES?!” Cat replied angrily. “AM I A BAD GIRLFRIEND? IS THAT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT?!”_

_“No…I…Okay, fine, I’ll tell Tori she can’t go,” Jade sighed._

_“KK,” Cat responded happily. “See you tonight.”_

_“Okay,” she hung up, then turned around. “Hey, Tori, listen…”_

“It just means that I have something to ask you,” Jade told her back at the table.

 

“YOU’RE BREAKING UP WITH ME?!” Cat was convinced.

 

“NO!” Jade replied angrily. “I just wanted to ask: what are you doing tomorrow?”

 

“Oh, nothing,” Cat responded happily. “Wanna go see the final Harry Potter movie with me?” She smiled.

 

“Sure,” she quickly agreed, because she knew if she said anything else, Cat would find another reason to be angry, just like she always did. That, and she kind of wanted to see it. Just then, the bell rang, much to Tori and Jade’s relief.


	2. The Assignment

They were all in Sikowitz’s class, and as usual, he was giving a lecture on method acting that nobody except Tori and Cat were listening to. Suddenly though, he stopped all at once. “You know, I think you’ve heard enough of method acting. I have another assignment for you.

 

“Oh no,” Andre said. “Please say you’re not making us go to your house again. My grandmother STILL thinks my water was supposed to break 5 months ago and is getting angry at me for ‘getting an abortion’.”

 

“No,” Sikowitz said, questioning. “I was thinking more like… singing.”

 

“Oh yay, I love singing,” Cat clapped.

 

“Yay,” Sikowitz clapped sarcastically. “Anyway, your assignment is to find a song that describes how you feel about a person and sing it in front of the whole class.” Jade put her hand up. “Yes, Jade, it must be clean.”

 

Tori automatically knew the song she was going to sing. She couldn’t say the same thing about everybody else.

 

“Oh come on,” Robbie complained.

 

“I hate singing,” a random guy agreed. “My mind doesn’t think music like it thinks acting.”

 

“Oh, come on guys,” Jade said. “This could be fun.”

 

“Yeah,” Tori responded in agreement. “Give it a chance.”

 

“But – this is ACTING class,” Beck pointed out.

 

“So?” Sikowitz was confused.

 

“So,” Beck continued. “Why are we SINGING in an acting class?”

 

“Because,” Sikowitz answered. “In some plays, you also have to sing and – Oh, would you just go along with it?!” The kids were shocked at this response, but didn’t say anything. “Anyway, Tori, you’ll go first on Monday. Everybody be ready then.” The bell rang and class was released.

 

“Well,” Cat started outside. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m gonna sing a song about how much I love Jade… then maybe one about a unicorn.”

 

Jade giggled, but it was obviously fake. “Wow, well, thank you. Uh… I have to go home now but I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Bye,” Cat smiled. “I need to go home and find a song about a unicorn.”

 

“I thought you were singing a song for Jade,” Tori said, confused.

 

“Oh yeah, that too,” Cat left Tori, skipping back to her house.

 

Tori didn’t understand what Jade saw in Cat, but she didn’t want to do anything to upset either of them, so she went back to her house and started practicing “You Belong With Me”. This was going to be a performance Jade West wouldn’t soon forget.


	3. Tori's Performance

Tori had just gotten to singing “My house in the middle of the night…” when suddenly the phone rang. She picked it up, her face glowing with happiness when she saw who it was. “Hey Jade. What’s up?”

 

“I’m freaking out!” Jade replied. She sounded even sadder than when Beck broke up with her.

 

“What’s wrong?” Tori asked, suddenly extremely concerned.

 

“Cat’s driving me off the wall,” she said through her tears, as if she was barely able to speak. “Usually I don’t get like this, but I don’t know… something’s bringing out the worst of me. Ugh. I’m not supposed to cry, I feel so out of character. I… I don’t even know who I am.”

 

“Okay, stay calm,” Tori tried to relax her. “Tell me what happened.”

 

“Where do I begin?” she tried, thinking very deeply. “I thought I loved her, I still sort of do, but she’s… she’s lost it, Tori. I understand it’s because she’s jealous and her bipolar disorder, but I can't take it. I can’t break up with her though, it will just make her feel worse.”

 

“Tell you what,” Tori said, a lightbulb going off in her head. “How about after I sing my song on Monday, you sing a song to Cat telling her it’s over? That way you can let her down easy.”

 

“I never thought I’d actually say this, but that’s a great idea,” Jade replied. “Bye.” She hang up.

 

“Well, just get ready Jade,” she said to the hung up phone. “Because you’re not the only one with a special surprise in mind for her assignment.” Her eyebrows went up and down. This was going to be a performance Jade wouldn’t soon forget.

 

On Monday…

 

Tori walked into Sikowitz’s class with her face held high and proud. No matter what happened today, she knew that it would all be for the best. Even if Jade was still blinded by her ‘love’ for Cat, Tori would have finally admitted the truth.

 

“Alright,” Sikowitz said. “Tori, you look confident. Are you ready to sing?”

 

“Yes,” she nodded, standing up from her seat.

 

“What song will you be performing?” he asked.

 

“Oh, you’ll recognize it,” she winked. “This is for Jade.”

 

Jade looked up from her lap towards Tori. What was she doing?

 

The moment Tori started singing “You’re on the phone with your girlfriend, she’s upset…”, Jade looked at Cat, startled and afraid that Cat was going to start a crying fest. To her surprise though, Cat did no such thing. She just sat there, oblivious to the fact that Tori was singing about how bad of a girlfriend Cat was to Jade.

 

Tori started going over towards Cat’s desk. “But she wears short skirts…” Tori playfully touched Cat’s shirt red skirt she was wearing (even though Jade had begged her not to wear it because it made her look weird). “I wear T-shirts…” she pointed to her own purple T-shirt she was wearing.

 

When she started over toward Jade’s desk singing “If you could see that I’m the one who understands you”, everybody was whispering things like “What is she doing?” and “Tori Vega? A lesbian?” Although Jade’s expression said ‘no, back away, please’, in her head she was thinking ‘I love you too, Tori, but I can’t be with you because Cat’s an emotional wreck.’

 

Several minutes passed, and Tori had finally got to the last chorus. “All this time, how could you not know? Baby… you belong with meeee. You belong with me. You belong with me-e. Have you ever thought just maybee-e, you belong with me-e, you belong with me?”

 

Everybody clapped for Tori, although most of them were staring at Cat and Jade, watching to see their reactions.

 

“Nah, still don’t know the song,” Sikowitz said, ignoring Cat and Jade completely.

 

For just a moment, Jade forgot the rest of the world existed. Tori cared about her, really cared about her. Impulsively, she ran up to Tori and kissed her.

 

“I love you,” Jade said out of nowhere. “Oh my gosh, did I just say that out loud?”

 

“Yeah you did,” Tori responded, smiling. “I love you too.”

 

Everybody stared at Cat now, wondering what her reaction would be.

 

“What’s everybody staring at?” she asked. “Did I win a free lollipop?”

 

They rolled their eyes. It was obvious Cat would never get it, but Jade would explain it all to her in song.


End file.
